


At Dawn

by DrownedAtrium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy :'), Short & Sweet, and her girlfriend Maki Harukawa, sunshine girl Kaede Akamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedAtrium/pseuds/DrownedAtrium
Summary: Maki Harukawa is an early riser. It's nice to be able to share that with somebody.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	At Dawn

When she had a choice in the matter, Maki Harukawa woke up at dawn. It was not a skill that had come naturally to her, but years of training and abuse taught Maki to savor those morning moments. After all, early mornings meant time to herself, and there was something about the morning that made the grip of her past and looming threat of the future all but dissolve. The just-rising sun would gild the area around her in a gentle glow, like time just stopped in her own little pocket of space, and she could steep in the stillness without fear and just _be_. Soon, it became more habit than conscious decision, and even throughout her time at Hope’s Peak Academy, when her days as an assassin were long gone, she allowed herself this small daily ritual. The main difference was that now, she had someone to share it with.

"Maki!"

At hearing her name being called, Maki turned around to see the girl she was waiting for. “Kaede,” she responded, a smile drifting across her lips. Her girlfriend did a quick jog across the space that separated them and gave her a hug and peck on the lips. The early light turned her blonde hair into a radiant halo. Kaede was like the morning, too: golden and warm and gentle and so very alive. Her smile lit up the room around her, and the numbness that took over Maki’s heart seemed to dissolve at the sight of her. With Kaede, she was warm, safe, and happy, and Maki wondered how she ever got so lucky. She smiled. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! This is my first time posting on AO3, so if I did anything inconceivably backwards, you can let me know. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
